


Once upon a time...

by SchadowElf16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchadowElf16/pseuds/SchadowElf16
Summary: This is a poem I wrote (at night instead of sleeping) about Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is also posted on my fanfiction account SchadowElf16.  
English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for the grammer mistakes I have made.

**Once upon a time....**

There were two boys who fell in love.

They made plans to dominate our world,

and the other one.

But one day, things changed

And the two boys fought, the greatest duelled ever seen.

The elder one, won the duel and he locked the younger one away,

in a tower made of ice and magic.

The younger one forced to suffer for the rest of his eternal life alone,

held hope someone would once find out the truth about his elder lover.

The elder one changed his ways to rise as the most powerful wizard of our time.

He used the words: "For the greater good" when he asked someone to scarifies something for his cause.

People feel like they owe him, for saving them of his crazy, insane but younger lover.

Even today people know of their fight and honour the elder one, whose intentions have never been good.

For he is the devil who hides in plain sight.

These days people know the younger lover as Gellert Grindelwald.

And the elder lover as Albus Dumbledore.

There aren't many people out there who know the truth,

most have died on heroic missions to save our world.

So be careful, for now you know the true story of how

our world will fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
